God Is My Boyfriend
by AuraWielder
Summary: Living as a Silvally, I already thought life was a little difficult. But even being an Aether Foundation experiment doesn't quite prepare you for the shock of your boyfriend telling you that he's THE God of the Universe, Arceus. M/M, but family-friendly.


God is my Boyfriend

Note: Characters used with permission from PlatineDragon2 on dA. Only heads up is that this has a gay relationship, so you may want to back off if you can't deal with that.

* * *

"Today is going to be the best date ever."

The confident Silvally was preparing the dinner table, aiming to make this a memorable 1-Year Anniversary for the both of them.

Sammy the Silvally never had an easy life, having moved to Sinnoh due to an extreme degree of bullying he had suffered throughout his childhood in Alola. Some of the crueler comments were usually centered around the fact that he was an 'abomination' to man and 'Mon, with even an Alolan priest decrying his very existence as an insult to Arceus Himself. Sammy was only one of three Silvally in existence due to his role as originally being created in a lab solely to help slay the Ultra Beasts. And when he failed to live up to the Aether Foundation's scientists' standards of being the perfect Ultra Beast killer, he was sentenced to remain in cryogenic storage forever. If a trainer named Gladion hadn't helped free him, he wouldn't have been here today…

But Sammy tried to shake off those dark thoughts. That was the past, and this is now. After all, his life had improved dramatically ever since he moved to Sinnoh as he finally got into a more open and friendly environment compared to his original home in Alola. He got a steady job as a comic book artist, skilled in his trade from illustrating many genres from action to romance to comedy. He had the love and support of his adoptive parents as well as the year-long support of his boyfriend, Artie.

Artie himself was an Arceus anthro. Arceus anthros were rather rare in Sinnoh, but it wasn't impossible to meet a couple of them in the region. The two had met at a Comic-Con conference in Sinnoh a year ago while Sammy was promoting a recent adventure/drama comic of his, and everything… It all just fell into place. After six months of getting to know each other, the two officially became an item after that.

"Hey Sammy." the Arceus greeted, knocking on the door and politely waited to be let in.

"Hang on Artie. I'm almost done…" he assured, setting up the last of the dishes for their dinner that Sammy had cooked up. "...There!" he declared triumphantly, before heading over to the door to let his boyfriend in. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Ha ha. No problem." Artie reassured. "I'm eager for the anniversary celebration myself. Besides, I have something I want to discuss with you."

This caught Sammy's attention. "What would that be?"

Artie only chuckled as the two got to the dining room. "Oh, let's get settled in first before we get in too deep. I'm sure you've cooked a delicious dinner."

"It better be good. I spent all afternoon working on it. And all week working on your gift." Sammy said, seating his boyfriend first before going back to his own chair.

"Such a gentlemon. The world really needs more Pokemon like you."

"I don't know." Sammy smirked slightly. "I'm not sure the world needs more man-made Pokemon."

Artie only flashed a smirk back. "You know perfectly well what I mean, darling.~" he said seductively. Sammy shuddered a bit, loving it when his boyfriend talked like that.

"...Heh, anyway…" Sammy tried to start a conversation. "What did you want to talk about?" he said, slicing into his prepared steak.

"...Actually, I think I'll let you go first. You said you had a gift. I'm sure you'd love to share."

Sammy got a huge and almost child-like smile on his face, grinning eagerly as he pulled out what looked like two copies of a comic book.

"...Comic books? That's… nice, Sammy." Artie said, not really the kind of Pokemon to even read comics.

Sammy got a smirk on his face. "Look at the cover."

"Wait. Is that… us? You drew a comic about… us?" Artie realized.

"Oh, you bet I did. It has everything you'd want. Action, drama, but especially cheesy romantic comedy!" the Silvally laughed. " And there are only two copies in existence, completely hand-drawn."

"So THIS was that big project you kept hidden from me." Artie smiled, putting the pristine comic off to the side for later reading. "That's some dedication."

"Yeah, I guess you could say so. All right…" Sammy said, finishing up his steak. "You said there was something you wanted to tell me earlier. What is it?"

Artie put up his dish, calmly breathing in and out. "OK… Before I say anything… you have to promise not to tell anybody."

Now this caught Sammy by surprise. "Not tell anybody?" he asked with a tone of concern in his voice, looking over his boyfriend. "Artie… is something wrong?"

Artie shook his head. "No, Sammy. Nothing's wrong at all. But for what I'm about to tell you, you have to promise not to tell anybody. This is… this is just very, VERY important. And it… won't be an easy thing to handle."

Sammy was silent for a while. He thought about it, realizing that, if this was some sort of secret the Arceus was going to tell him, then Artie must REALLY not want it out. But… he knew Artie.

"I trust you, Artie." he said. "Whatever it is, I won't tell anybody. And may the Lord Arceus Himself smite me now if I'm lying."

A few moments passed by again. "See? No smiting." the Silvally laughed. "I love you. I trust you. I can handle this."

Artie sighed again. "All right. Here goes. This… might sound a little crazy, but… do you know why I haven't talked about my past? Not once in the entire year we've been together?"

Sammy recalled that. "I must admit that I was curious… but it's your decision to talk about it. Not mine… wait… is that what this is about? Your past?"

Artie nodded. "Correct. Or perhaps more accurately… who I AM."

This got a few blinks of confusion out of Sammy. Clearly, this was a big deal to Artie.

Artie spoke. "Sammy… I am Arceus."

This got Artie an unamused look from Sammy. "Well of course you're an Arceus. I have eyes."

"Not AN Arceus, Sammy. I am THE Arceus."

Silence from Sammy. It haunted the air for about a full minute. But then… laughter. "Ahahaha! Oh boy, Artie! You really had me going with that one for a bit there. Ha… you actually being Lord Arceus… come on, man. There's no way someone as divine as Him would bother with me. A man-made Pokemon. But I'll admit, the joke was a bit funny while it lasted. Let's just go read those comics together, if you just want to play around like that."

"...I figured you wouldn't believe me. Allow me to prove myself true."

Before Sammy could even get out of his chair to put up his dish, the entire dining room vanished in an instant. No longer sitting on a chair, Sammy found himself levitating… as he noticed the vast area around him was...

"SPACE?!" Sammy shouted, desperately trying to orient himself. "Did you… Did you just take us into space?!"

Artie put his finger on Sammy's mouth, signalling for him to be quiet as he pointed towards a particular area…

What Artie was pointing to most definitely caught Sammy's attention. He saw an Arceus levitating in the air as well, with his many arms extended out, shaping… something... within them.

"A-A-ARCEUS?! H-HIS THOUSAND ARMS?! Did you just seriously take us back in time to…?"

"The universe's creation, yes. We are but ghosts here. Invisible and unable to interact, but can see everything."

Sammy kept his eye on the Arceus with the thousand arms. Eventually, it was done forging whatever was in the arms and pulled them back into his body. Sammy could now see just WHAT the Arceus had been forging.

"T-THAT'S EARTH!"

"Indeed. Earth. At least, that's what I learned you mortals had called it. I had never actually assigned the planet a name, but I kinda just rolled with you all called it."

"T-This is impossible…" Sammy muttered to himself. "The next part of the Creation Legends stated that Arceus created Mew to populate the planet with Pokemon and humans, but…"

An egg had suddenly popped up in front of the feral, Earth-creating Arceus. Shaking and cracking, it soon hatched to reveal none other than the ancestor of all Pokemon… Mew.

"Go forth, Mew." the feral Arceus ordered. "And begat both humans and Pokemon to populate the land, sea, and sky."

Mew zipped off to the planet as Artie chuckled a bit to himself. "Wow, I can't believe I used to be so formal all the time."

Lord Arceus now summoned one more egg. Out of it hatched three other Legendary Pokemon, which Sammy recognized from the Sinnoh myths. Lord Arceus spoke again. "Go forth, Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf. Bestow knowledge, emotion, and willpower onto the humans, so that they may properly guide and take care of my Pokemon creations." The Lake Guardians were also obedient, zipping off to Earth.

Sammy was still in a state of shock and disbelief. "I can not believe I am actually witnessing the creation of the universe. I can't understand how you'd even have the power to take us back here. Not even Arceus anthros have that kind of power!"

Artie couldn't help but smirk a little bit. "Well, I'm not your average Arceus anthro, I can say that."

Sammy's eyes widened in realization. "Oh my god, you were telling the truth, weren't you?"

Artie nodded. "I am currently showing you an accelerated version of the Creation. Otherwise, we would literally be here for millennia in between all of my creations.

"...Oh. So... the creation of the universe is cool and all, but wasn't there a part about Groudon and Kyogre raging over the…"

Ferocious roars cut off the Silvally, his eyes bugging out once more as he saw mountain-high pillars of fire and water erupt from the planet's surface.

Artie only sighed casually. "Those two could never ever EVER get along. They still don't, but at least they don't cause planet-wide destruction anymore."

Sammy paused. "So if I studied my history right, didn't the people of Hoenn pray to Rayquaza and he…"

The Silvally was ONCE AGAIN cut off by the sight of a grand and majestic Mega Rayquaza flying towards Earth. He had heard about Mega Rayquaza, sure. But actually witnessing his majesty in the flesh… he looked like an ancient god. He was left speechless by his regal beauty.

"...Mega Rayquaza is perhaps the most powerful out of all my creations. The prayers given to him by the Hoenn people let him surpass even my own power." Artie said, mystified at seeing Mega Rayquaza for the first time in many millenia.

Sammy stuttered a bit, nervous to ask. "I… I hate to sound rude… Lord Arceus, but can we go back now? I… I think I'm convinced. And I don't think my heart can take anymore."

Artie nodded, understanding that it was a lot for any mortal to process. And in an instant, the duo were back at Sammy's house, exactly as they had left it. Not even any time had passed between their departure and arrival.

"I umm… Lord Arceus, if I may…"

"Sammy, please. We've known each other for a year now. Just because you know my identity doesn't mean you always have to refer to me as 'Lord Arceus' now. I prefer being called 'Artie'." the Arceus requested.

"R-Right… A-Artie." Sammy said, his voice a bit jittery. "It's just… crazy. I thought you were just an Arceus anthro, but… you're God. Not just ANY god, THE God of the God-forsaken universe!"

Artie gave a brief glare to Sammy for taking His name in vain.

"O-Oh… sorry. But… you're my boyfriend. That means… it means that GOD… God is my boyfriend. The God who created the Legendaries and the universe and was there since the beginning of time and space… he's standing here right now… as my boyfriend."

"I think you've said that about three or so times already." Artie pointed out.

"Well, it's KIND OF a big deal!" Sammy exclaimed. "It's just… can I take some time to process this?"

"I figured you would need some time. Alone?"

"No… I'd rather you stay here. I'll probably have plenty of questions."

It was silent for a couple of minutes. Artie was waiting patiently for Sammy to take it all in. And Sammy wasn't having the easiest time doing that.

"My gosh… I never would've thought something like this… would ever happen to me. It's… I don't know where to start." he thought to himself.

Sammy spoke up. "Umm… I guess I'll ask a few questions."

"Fire away." Artie said.

"...If you're God, which by the way I totally believe you on… why would you come down to the mortal realm? I mean… don't you have like… godly things to do?"

"That's honestly a good question. Thankfully, I kinda knew this one was coming. You see… both the human and Pokemon species have come a long way since I first created them millennia ago. Humans advanced quickly, with their language, culture, and technology growing at a very rapid pace until they had invented the Pokeball. But it didn't stop there. Humans had figured out how to bond with Pokemon, a sort of life-long friendship that united the two species. And despite the troubles with groups like Team Rocket, Team Galactic, Team Plasma, Team Flare, and even the Aether Foundation, humans from the many regions of the world bonded with their Pokemon to take them down. Despite the dangers of those groups, the humans would succeed and… they proved to me that I really didn't need to watch out for them anymore."

Sammy wasn't a stranger to this story. Bonds between humans and Pokemon were very strong and potent in this day and age. It was undeniable that a strong and loving bond between them pushed both species to new heights. Although…

"What about Pokemon? I get the human part of the story, but aren't there Pokemon you still need to watch over?" Sammy asked again.

"That's another good question. Not even that long ago, unknown to most, almost all Pokemon were feral and did not have anthropomorphic capabilities or could even talk like they can now. But there's an answer for this as well… Are you familiar with the ultimate weapon from Kalos?"

Sammy nodded. He had heard about it around Alola before he had moved to Sinnoh. A madman named Lysandre was going to a weapon built 3,000 years ago to destroy the world and build it anew.

"That… was the last time I directly intervened. While the beam that had fired was said to not have enough energy and ended up destroying Team Flare's HQ, that is… not completely true. There was still enough energy to cause incredible damage… and so, I absorbed some of the energy of that weapon."

"So that's when the weapon then crashed down onto Team Flare's HQ…" Sammy realized. "...After you absorbed the energy?"

"Correct. But the energy was too great for me to hold onto for long. When I expelled the energy… it went across the entire world of Pokemon, since I had shaped that planet and helped bring Pokemon into gaining dramatic boosts in intelligence, with many becoming anthropomorphic, the ability to talk, etc. And… because this would've caused too much of a ruckus about this sudden discovery… I… I altered the minds of both humans and Pokemon to have them think that this was always the case."

"...WHAT?!" Sammy shouted in alarm. "But… that event was only 5 years ago! I remember talking to Pokemon classmates in grade school! After I was freed from the Aether Foundation! I was… I was adopted into a… family…"

Artie looked down, as if ashamed. "I… altered the memories of everyone in the world. I connected all of them, re-adjusted them, and while the memories of Team Flare's downfall remain… everything else regarding the advancement of anthropomorphic Pokemon was rewritten history and memories."

"I...I can't believe this. Everything from 5 years ago and older… Everything I remember… It's all a lie?! The bullying in Alola?! That stupid Alolan priest that mocked me for being a man-made Pokemon?! Even my adoption by a family I loved?! You're saying that's all just in my imagination?!"

"Sammy, I…"

"Get out."

"Let me expl-"

"I SAID GET OUT!"

Artie was quiet for a moment. "...It's not what you think."

Sammy growled back. "What do you mean by that?"

"...Yes. I admit to altering the memories to think that Pokemon that were anthro always existed. But… I tried to avoid changing more than that. The bullying you went through isn't something I made up. Neither was the family that adopted you. And not even Gladion freeing you was something I fabricated. Sammy, the ONLY thing I made up and altered was memories regarding the anthropomorphism of Pokemon. You still talked with your classmates due to sharing the Pokemon language. Even the interactions with your Pokemon parents were real, they were just in a more feral and primitive form of communication in reality. But Sammy, for all purposes, your life wasn't a lie."

Sammy had started to calm down a bit. "...That priest still mocked me as an experimental Pokemon?"

"Believe me, I wouldn't create something that mean just to put into your head. The life you remember, more or less, isn't far off from what actually happened. The love your adoptive parents had for you and your childhood is still the same. And… after you gained your anthro 'knowledge', you actually developed far more. When you became interested in comics, your brain shifted in a way to think that they had been part of your childhood. When your adoptive parents became anthro, their brains shifted into a more 'human-like' mindset and that's how they remember raising you. To be very honest Sammy, what happened that day in Kalos was a chance to rectify what I thought was my greatest mistake after creation. Putting humans and Pokemon on truly equal levels."

Sammy was stunned, but… not angry anymore. Here He was, Arceus Himself fully admitting that he altered history to reflect the sudden change in Pokemon becoming anthro, and that all of the history he learned in school about Pokemon 'evolving' in a different way to use human speech was… complete and total Tauros crap.

"So… the way you felt for me… that wasn't just some sort of fabrication, either?"

Artie shook his head. "Not at all. We met only 1 year ago, and even that was unplanned. I didn't tamper with anyone's memories since 5 years ago. To be honest… I never thought that I could fall in love with anyone… much less someone who's… artificial yet at the same time… someone who felt real."

Sammy blushed a bit at this. "This… kinda changes the game, doesn't it?"

"Indeed." Artie spoke. "I've told you everything. You are the only mortal who knows. But… you have to promise me something."

Sammy had some concern on his face. "...What would that be?"

"You can't tell anybody who I truly am."

"...I wouldn't reveal anything about you at all, Artie. But… why exactly?" the Silvally questioned.

"Because if you told someone that I was really the God of the Universe, I would have a giant target painted on my back. At the absolute minimum, I would be required to wipe your memory, whoever else knew, and be forced to go elsewhere. And… I really don't want to do that. Not when I think that we really have something."

Sammy smiled. "Relax, Artie. I promise not to tell a soul."

Artie… hugged Sammy. While the Silvally was no stranger to hugs from his boyfriend, it felt a little weird now knowing that his boyfriend was literally God.

"This… feels kinda strange." Sammy admitted, hugging the Arceus back. "But you know… I think I could get used to this."

* * *

Pokemon © Nintendo / Game Freak

Sammy and Artie © PlatineDragon2

This was a little something I had been working on. This is based on PlatineDragon2's characters of Sammy and Artie. I really liked the dynamic between these two (I mean, figuring out that the God of the Universe is your boyfriend), and this was really fun to write. Plus, it kinda helps explain the anthropomorphism of Pokemon in this universe. Thanks for the read, and be sure to review/leave comments!


End file.
